Mage Meadowbrook
Mage Meadowbrook ist ein Erdpony, Heilerin und eine Heldin Equestrias aus My Little Pony: Legends of Magic Issue #6. Persönliches Mage ist eine begabte und sehr engagierte Heilerin. Die Schutzmaske die sie bei ihrer Arbeit trägt brachte ihr den Spitznamen Mystische Maske ein. Geschichte Staffel 7 In Dem Heilmittel auf der Spur liest Fluttershy in Mages Tagebuch wie sie vor langer Zeit ein Entschnupfungselixier zu brauen das ein Streifenhörnchen kurierte. Auf diesen Erfolg schenkte ihre Mutter, Mage ihre eigenen Heilermaske. Da sie davon überzeugt war das Mage so weit sei. In diesem Moment klopft es an die Tür. Es war das erste Pony mit Sumpf-Fieber, dessen Namen Mages Mutter prägte. Leider fing sie sich bei der Suche nach einem Heilmittel selbst die Krankheit ein die sich zu allem Übel wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreitete. Mage war klar, wird nicht bald ein Heilmittel gefunden wäre alle Ponys in großer Gefahr. Mage wusste nicht was sie tun soll. Doch als sie eines Tages die verfluchten Blumen in freier Wildbahn beobachtete sah sie das die Blitzbienen, die den Nektar der Blüten sammelten, immun waren. Mage vermutete das vielleicht deren Honig das Heilmittel sein könnte. Leider verteidigen die Blitzbienen ihren Stock hoch aggressiv. Mage setzte ihre Maske auf und startet einen verzweifelten Versuch an den Honig zu kommen. Irgendwie schaffte sie es und konnte alle heilen. Darauf gelobte Mage ihr Leben der Gesundheit aller Ponys in Equestria zu widmen. Dies tat sie auch bis zu ihrem Verschwinden In der Gegenwart findet Fluttershy heraus das Mages Maske die selben Streifen wie die Blitzbienenkönigin hat. Der gegenüber die Bienen nicht aggresiev sind. So konnte Mage ungestört den Honig einsammeln. In Das Schattenpony – Teil 1 berichtet ein altes Buch das die besten Elemente in uns Licht und Tugend verbreiten können. Es gibt Helden die sie alle repräsentieren. Kraft, Mut, Heilung, Schönheit, Hoffnung und Zauberkraft. Die Helden Equestrias, einst wurden sie von einem weiteren Pony vereint. So sollte das Licht dieser mächtigen Ideale erhalten und verbreitet werden. Aber schon bald mussten die Helden erkennen das das Pony welches sie vereinte diese Macht nur für sich selbst wollte. Es wandte sich der Dunkelheit zu und wurde das Pony der Schatten. Mit dem Ziel das Licht der Helden aus zu löschen und der Welt die Hoffnung zu rauben. Um es aufzuhalten mussten die Helden schwere Opfer bringen. Doch die Helden setzten einen Samen, in der Hoffnung das daraus eine Kraft wird die sich für immer der Dunkelheit entgegenstellen kann. Doch dann mussten die Helden dem Feind entgegentreten mit dem einzigen Plan den sie haben, der hoffentlich reicht. Hier bricht das Tagebuch von Starswirl dem Bärtigen ab, aus dem Sunburst den königlichen Schwestern und den Mane 6 vorgelesen hat. Die Ponys beschließen das Rätsel um das Verschwinden der Helden zu lüften. Ein erster Hinweis führt sie zum alten Tempel von Ponhenge wo sich auf Spurensuche macht. Aber im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wurde die alte Stätte überwuchert. Noch schlimmer es findet sich kein Hinweis. Was für Twilight eine große Enttäuschung ist. Sie hoffte nämlich das sich das Rätsel wie von Zauberhuf auflöst. Mit diesen Worten legt sie Starswirls Tagebuch an den Fuß einer Säule wo es zu leuchten anfängt und Starswirl der Bärtig erscheint. Doch schnell ist Klar das es nur eine Illusion ist. Genau wie die anderen Helden. Rockhoof, Hazemane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook und Somnambula. Die Freunde werde Zeuge wie Starswirl das Pony der Schatten nach Ponhenge Zaubert. Wovon der Unhold nicht beeindruckt ist. Er versucht die Helden zu besiegen und das Land in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Den durch Ponhengen wird er gestärkt womit ihn die Helden nie schlagen können. Aber das haben sie nicht vor. Starswirl verbindet magisch die Artefakte der Helden den sie wollen das Pony der Schatten einsperren. Der Zauber gelang und von den Helden blieben nur die Artefakte in Equestria. Sunburst erklärt sich das geschehene damit das mächtige Magie an einem Ort haften bleibt. Durch das Buch wurde sie ausgelöst und sie konnten sehen was damals passierte. Es war eine Art Aufzeichnung. Womit jetzt klar ist das die Helden verschwanden, weil sie sich für Equestia geopfert haben. Die Ponys wollen die Helden zurückholen. Bei den Nachforschungen stellt Twilight fest das die Helden in den Limbus gezogen wurden. Eine Zwischendimension in der die Zeit still steht. was bedeutet wen sie die Helden befreien wird es für sie sein als wen nichts passiert wäre. Nach einigen Vorbereitungen wirken Twilight, Starlight und Sunburst den Zauber. Tatsächlich öffnet sich das Portal zum Limbus und die Helden erscheinen hoch in der Luft. Wie auch die Teile von Ponhenge die damals mit gerissen wurden. Die Freunde können die Ohnmächtigen Helden gerade so vor den herabstürzenden Trümmern retten. Aber als Starswirl zu sich kommt und begreift was los ist reagiert er entsetzt. Den mit den Helden wurde auch das Pony der Schatten zurück geholt. In Das Schattenpony – Teil 2 ist es den Mane 6 gelungen die Helden Equestrias aus dem Limbus zu befreien. Dummer weise haben sie dabei auch deren schlimmsten Feind das Pony der Schatten befreit. Starswirl der Bärtige, Anführer der Helden, verlangt von Twilight das sie sie alle sofort in den Limbus zurück schickt. Aber Twilight weiß nicht wie das geht. Sunburst sucht schon fieberhaft in Starswirls Tagebuch, mit dem sie die Helden aus dem Limbus holten, nach dem Zauber. Dummerweise hat das Buch kein Inhaltsverzeichnis. Doch ehe er ihn findet zerstört das Pony der Schatten sowohl das Buch als auch Ponhenge. Ohne dessen macht kein Verbannungszauber gewirkt werden kann. Nun versucht der Unhold Starswirl auszulöschen doch können es Twilight und Starlight gemeinsam verhindern. Angesichts seines geschwächten Zustandes und der Überzahl der Helden zieht sich das Pony der Schatten zurück. Als sich die Lage etwas beruhigt hat erfahren die Helden Equestrias von den Mane 6 das sie über tausend Jahre weg waren. Starswirls freut es das sein Zauber funktioniert, Bevor jemand (Twilight) eingriff und tausend Jahre Frieden in der Welt wahren. Mal abgesehen von Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek und Starlight, um Pinkie Pie nur mal das gröbsten aufzählen zu lassen. Aber jetzt wollen sich die Helden der aktuellen Rettung der Welt widmen, aber dazu müssen sie den Unhold erst mal finden. Gut das die Mane 6 eine Hilfreiche Karte haben. In Twilights Schloss erkennt Starswirl des es und die Karte aus dem Samen gewachsen sind den die Helden vor über tausend Jahre pflanzten und holt ein Bild vom Baum der Harmonie auf den Tisch. Auf Sunbursts Nachfrage erklärt Somnambula das jeder der Helden einen Kristallsamen mit ihrer Magie einpflanzten in der Hoffnung er würde zu einer Macht des Guten heranwachsen. Hazemane führt weiter aus das die Helden etwas hinterlassen wollten das Equestria in ihrer Abwesenheit schützt. Aber sie hätten nie gedacht das ihr Geschenk so mächtig werden würde. Daraus zieht Applejack den Schluss das die Elemente der Harmonie von den Helden kamen. Als die damit nichts anfangen können, erzählt Pinkie das damit die Kristalle am Baum der Harmonie gemeint sind die die Mane 6 repräsentieren. *Lachen = Pinkie Pie *Ehrlichkeit = Applejack *Großzügigkeit = Rarity *Treue = Rainbow Dash *Freundlichkeit = Fluttershy *Magie = Twilight Sprtakle Somnambula begreift das es Abbilder ihrer eigenen Elemente sind. *Hoffnung = Somnambula *Kraft = Rockhoof *Schönheit = Hazemane *Mut = Flash Magnus *Heilung = Mage Meadowbrook *Zauberkraft = Starswirl der Bärtige Mage hielt es nicht für möglich das der kleine Samen der Helden, Equestria so viel gute Energie verlieh. Sie ist glücklich das ihr Vermächtnis auf so fähige Ponys übertragen wurde. Für Starswirl bedeute es aber auch das sie nun nicht mehr Ponhenge brauchen um ihren Feind los zu werden. Sie nehmen einfach die Energie aus dem Baum der Harmonie. Da fällt Twilight aber auf das ein Verbannungszauber viel Energie verbraucht, sie werden die Elemente also opfern müssen. Was bedeutet das sie verschwinden würden. Aber ohne sie kann der Baum nicht überleben, wen er fällt wird Equestria darunter leiden. Dem hält Starswirl aber gegen das wen das Pony der Schatten gewinnt wird das Land untergehen. Und leider hat Twilight keine bessere Idee. Darauf markiert Starswirl einige Orte auf der Karte die sich durch Dunkelheit auszeichnen und wo ihr Feind seine Energie bündel kann. Starswirl will einen Zauber vorbereiten mit dem sie ihm begegnen können sobald sie ihn finden, Aufbruchstimmung kommt auf. Während die Magier an dem Zauber arbeiten suchen die anderen nach dem Schattenpony. Wobei die alten Helden nicht fassen können wie sich Equestria verändert hat. Zudem sind alle Orte die Starswirl für mögliche Verstecke hielt heutzutage bestens ausgeleuchtet. So wurden die Schrecklichen Höhlen durch Erosion zur Schrecklichen Schlucht und Mähnhatten macht die Nacht zum Tage. Zurück im Schloss halten die Ponys eine neue Besprechung ab. Die gute Nachricht: Da es in Equestria soviel weniger Dunkelheit gibt kann das Pony der Schatten nicht zu alter Stärke finden. Die schlechte Nachricht: sie haben keine Ahnung wo es steckt. Hinzukommt das die Helden sich nach wie vor mit verbannen müssen. Da kommt Twilight dazu und meint es wäre möglich den Feind alleine in den Limbus zu schicken, nur hat sie den Zauber noch nicht ganz fertig. Doch Staswirl will sich ihre Arbeit nicht mal ansehen, der das ganze für Halbgar hält. Ein schwerer Schlag für Twilight aber da nehmen ihre Freund sie in Schutz und machen Starswirl klar das Twilight eine große Magierin ist. Immerhin hat sie ihre Flügel ja dadurch bekommen das sie einen Seiner Zauber vollendete (Siehe: Prinzessin Twilight). Und als auch noch Mage meint das der Zauber funktionieren könnte wirft Starswirl doch noch mal einen Blick darauf. Doch Starlight denkt weiterhin das der große Zauberer es falsch angeht. Die Karte zeigt ja auch sonst immer Freundschaftsprobleme an. Also will Starlight mal nachforschen. Starlight geht die Helden Equestrias nach dem Schatten Pony fragen. Den sie kannten es ja bevor es böse wurde. Waren sogar befreundet. Die Helden erzählen wie vor langer zeit die Sirenen mit ihrem Hypnotischen Gesang das Land ins Unglück stürzten um sich durch die erzeugte negative Energie zu stärken. Stygian, ein Einhorn, war ein Pony wie sie alle. Mehr ein gelehrter als ein Held. Doch er erkannt das ihre Welt Vorbilder bräuchte die sie verteidigen. Also versammelt er die Helden Equestrias die den Kampf mit den Sirenen aufnahmen. Schließlich gelang es Starswirl sie in eine andere Welt zu verbannen. (Siehe: Rainbow Rocks) Doch bald wurde Stygian neidisch auf die Fähigkeiten. Er stahl ihre wichtigsten Dinge und nutzte sie als Artefakte für einen Zauber. Doch die Helden verhinderten den zauber und verstießen Stygian. Sie dachten er würde zurückkehren und um Vergebung bitten. Aber als er kam war sein Herz von Rache erfüllt und er wurde das Pony der Schatten. Selbst Somnambula hat die Hoffnung verloren ihn zu retten und die Helden musst mit ihm kämpfen. Da stellt sich Starlight die Frage warum er überhaupt ihre Sachen stahl. Mage erzählt er wollte ihre Kräfte für einen Zauber zu seinen Gunsten einsetzen wollte. Das gibt Starlight zu denken. Etwas später ist der Zauber soweit und die Ponys stehen vor dem Baum der Harmonie und entnehmen die Elemente. Um den Effekt zu verstärken wollen die Ponys ihre Magie Paarweise einsetzen. Soll heißen je eine der Mane 6 und einer der Helden gemeinsam. Starlight hofft das Twilight weiß was sie da tut. In Schatten-Heiligen eingetroffen finden die Ponys eine trostlose verlassenen Gegend vor die das Pony der Schatten für seine Zwecke verändert hat und es erwartet sie bereits. Als die Ponys um eine alten Brunnen rum stehen stürzt der Boden ein. Die Ponys finden sich in einem antiken Tempel wieder den das Schatten Pony den Brunnen der Schatten nennt. Der Unhold erzählt das er diesen Ort entdeckte nach dem sich die Helden von ihm Ab wandten. Die Dunkelheit dort erzählte ihm von einer Unvorstellbaren Macht und er hörte zu. Stygian und der Schatten vereinten sich, schon bald soll es im ganzen Land so düster aussehen wie im Brunnen. Dann werden alle Ponys die gleiche Verzweiflung spüren die ihn damals ergriff. Starswirl hält ihm entgegen das die Helden damals tat was sie mussten. Er hat versucht ihre Mächte für sich selbst zu nutzen. Das Schattenpony meint aber das die Helden selbstsüchtig waren und dafür sollen sie büßen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit will Starlight von Twilight wissen ob sie die Lage immer noch nicht für ein Freundschaftsproblem hält. Auf Starswirls Signal öffnen die Ponys das Portal zum Limbus und stoßen es halbb durch. Es fehlt nur noch Twilight. Doch als sie loslegen will entdeckt sie ein Pony das im Schatten steckt und springt rein. Im inneren des Schatten Ponys trifft Twilight Stygian und redet mit ihm. Er stellt klar das er nicht die Magie dir Helden wollte, sondern ihren Respekt. Er war es der sie vereinte und alles über die Monster las denen sie sich stellten. Aber er besaß weder Magie noch Kraft also hat ihn nie jemand bemerkt. Er ging nach Ponhenge um ihre Artefakte zu doppeln. So wollte er selbst ein Held werden und im Kampf an der Seite seiner Freunde stehen. Seine Worte werden auch von den Ponys außerhalb des Schattens gehört und den Helden dämmert das sie einen Fehler gemacht haben. Stygian erzählt weiter das er ihre Macht nicht stehlen wollte. Aber anstatt ihn mit helfen zu lassen verbannten seine Freunde Stygian. Dafür hat ihn die Dunkelheit aufgenommen und stärker als sie gemacht. Jetzt will Stygian sie mit allen Mitteln Beschützen. Mit diesen Worten fängt Stygian an sich wieder mit der Dunkelheit zu verbinden. Twilight versucht Stygian zu erklären dass das alles ein Missverständnis ist. Hätten die Helden gewusst was er fühlte hätten sie ihn nie verbannt. Die Schatten sind nicht sein wahres ich und sie will ihm helfen wieder er selbst zu werden. Allerdings zweifelt Stygian ob Twilight die Macht hat ihm zu helfen. Da stößt Satrlight dazu die versichert das Twilight es kann. Starlight erzählt das sie mal nicht viel anders als Stygian war und Twilight ihr half. Wenn ein Pony in Equestria eine Freundschaft retten kann dann Twilight. Stygian würde ihr ja gerne Glaube aber da greift die Dunkelheit nach ihm und stößt die zwei weg. Twilight packt Stygian mit Magie und versucht ihn aus dem Pony der Schatten zu ziehen. Sie versucht auch Stiygian klar zu machen das er die Schatten nicht braucht und Rache nicht das ist was er will sondern Freundschaft sucht. Inzwischen ist auch Starlight aus dem Schatten gekommen und hilft Twilight beim ziehen. Twilight erklärt den anderen das die Schatten Stygian nicht gehen lassen wollen. Er will ja raus aber schafft es nicht alleine. Sofort packen alle Stygian über ihre Elemente mit Magie und ziehen ihn mit vereinten Kräften aus dem Pony der Schatten. Das nun alleine in den Limbus gezogen wird. Erleichtert das alles überstanden ist klettern die Ponys aus dem Brunnen der Schatten. Da fällt Rarity auf das die Element der Harmonie nicht wie befürchtet verschwunden sind. Fluttershy denkt es liegt daran da sie damit etwas positives getan haben. Unterdessen hilft Starswirl Stygian aus dem Brunnen. Er entschuldigt sich dafür das sein Stolz ihn vor so langer Zeit geblendet hat. Er bedankt sich auch bei Twilight Hilfe den Fehler zu erkennen. Starswirl sieht ein das er wohl der Magie der Freundschaft nicht vertraut hat. Und auch das ein Gespräch wohl doch Equestria retten kann. Als man wenig später in Canterlot ist gibt es ein freudiges Wiedersehen zwischen Starswirl und den königlichen Schwestern, seinen einstigen Schützlingen. Celestia fragt ob er wieder Magie unterrichten will. Sie und Luna haben so schöne Erinnerungen daran. Er sollte aber besser nicht nach den Aufsetzen Fragen die sie vor seinem verschwinden schreiben sollten. Aber Starswirl will sich lieber erst mal das heutige Equestria ansehen ehe er sich irgendwo nieder lässt. Auch die anderen Helden wollen sehen was aus ihren Heimaten wurde. Celestia freut sich schon auf das nächste treffen und bittet die Helden das sie ihre Erfahrungen mit der nächsten Generation teilen mögen. Dem kommt Starswirl gerne nach doch was Weisheit betrifft soll sich Celestia an Twilight wenden. Den sie hat ihn gelehrt das die Magie der Freundschaft die größten Kräfte besitzt. Und das man sich nichts gutes tut wen man sich von anderen Abwendet. Große Umarmung für Stygian. Staffel 8 In Rockhoofs moderne Zeiten fällt es Rockhoof schwer sich in der modernen Welt einzuleben. In der Hoffnung das sie ihm einen Weg zeigen können sich an das Leben hier zu gewöhnen, fassen die Mane 6 den Plan das Rockhoof seine alten Freunde, die Helden Equestrias besuchen sollte. Im Hayseed Sumpf hat Mage Meadowbrook ihr Heim wieder hergerichtet und ihrer Tätigkeit als Heilerin wieder aufgenommen. Das Geschäft läuft Blendend. Mage sieht gleich das Rockhoof etwas drückt. Dieser erzählt ihr das er seinen alten Job nicht machen kann wie Flash Magnus, oder sich Anpassen wie Hazmane oder was ganz neues anfangen wie Somnambula oder zu Hause sein wie Mage. Sie rät ihm sich Zeit zu nehmen, denn selbst Starswirl lernt noch neues über Freundschaft. Dem kann Applejack nur zustimmen und erzählt das auch Stygian viel Zeit brauchte um sich zurecht zu finden. Da kommt Twilight dazu und hat ein Exemplar vom Buch „Ich und mein Schatten“ dabei. Es ist der dritte Erfolgsroman vom ehemaligen Schurken Stygian. Sie Beeindruckt das er aufzublühen scheint. Was Rockhoof so schwer trifft das er geht und meint wohl nicht in diese moderne Welt zu gehören. Nach einigem Hin und Her wird Rockhoof der Bewahrer der Geschichten Equestrias. Staffel 9 In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 1 haben sich die Schurken Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek Grogars Magie unter den Nagel gerissen und sich aufgemacht Equestria zu erobern. Twilight bittet die Helden um Hilfe. Sie beziehen gerade Posten im Umland Canterlots als sie auf Tirek treffen. Starswirl der Bärtige greift ihn sofort an, doch macht Grogars Magie Tirek unempfindlich dagegen. Mit Leichtigkeit kann er sie überwältigen und ihnen ihre Magie rauben. Nun marschiert er weiter nach Canterlot. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 haben die Schurken ihre Gefangenen in den Höhlen unter Schloss Canterlot gesperrt. Cozy würde sie am liebsten gleich vernichten, doch Chrysalis will erst den Anderen in Equestria zeigen das sie ihre Helden gebrochen haben und sich mit ihnen noch amüsieren. Tirek ist gegen den letzten Teil, den sie müssen erst noch Twilight fangen, so lange sie da draußen ist, ist sie gefährlich. Da macht sich Chrysalis keinen Kopf, Sie haben Twilights Freunde und die können nirgendwo hin. Dank den Magie absorbierenden Überresten von Chrysalis Thron, die nach Canterlot gebracht wurden um die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu verstärken (Siehe: Das Geschwisteroberhaupt) haben die Insassen keine Magie zum ausbrechen. Allerdings müssen die Schurken einen Sicherheitsabstand wahren weil die Scherben auch ihre Kräfte aufheben. Aber solange sie darauf achten sind sie die mächtigsten in Equestria, dank Grogars Glocke. Jetzt wollen sich Chrysalis und Tirek Discord widmen der sich als Grogar ausgab. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Cozy um sich die Glocke zu schnappen, Doch Tirek geht dazwischen, Er erinnert sie daran was passiert kann wen sie Discords Chaosmagie für sich einsetzt. Cozy kann sich auch noch erinnern doch jetzt ist in der Glocke auch noch die Alihornmagie von Celestia und Luna mit der sie noch viel mächtiger werden könnte. Schon bricht ein Streit unter den Schurken aus. Triek beendet den Streit und stellt klar das keiner von ihnen die Alihornmagie richtig einsetzen kann, bevor sie nicht wissen wie sie die bescheuerte Chaosmagie richtig nutzen. Können. Discord bietet an es ihnen zu erklären und dann hätten sie Macht über die Realität, aber darum müssen sie erst bitten und seine Freunde verschonen. Chrysalis und Cozy versuchen ihn zum reden zu bringen. Tirek denkt das er lügt und ihnen nichts verrät. Ihm verrät es Discord ganz bestimmt nicht, hat Tirek doch einst ihn angelogen als sie sich letztes mal verbündet haben (Siehe: Twilights Königreich Teil 1 & Teil 2) und nennt ihn einen Trottel. Discord setzt noch einen drauf in dem er behauptet das Tirek Magie nutzt um zu kompensieren das er in tief im inneren angst hat es sei nie genug um seinen Papi König Vorak zufrieden zu stellen. Da geht Tirek der Hut hoch und der Schießt auf Discord, der währt den Zauberschuss mit einem Stein ab, wodurch die Magie zersplittert und lauter Querschläger durch die Höhle schießen. Als der Staub sich legt stehen die Schurken noch und Cozy macht sich über ihn Lustig. Da muss Starlight wieder sprechen. Den einer der Querschläger hat die Scherbe an ihrem Käfig zerstört, nun hat sie wieder Magie, befreit sich und hält die Schurken auf Trab. Applejack will das sie Twilight holt doch entgegnete Starlight das Twiligh bisher immer ihre engsten Freunde gebraucht hat. Starlight erzeugt eine Magiewelle die alle Zellen öffnet. Da wird sie von Chrysalis getroffen, doch schon stehen Celestia und Luna bereit. Celestia will das die Freunde Twilight finden, Sie und ihre Schwester haben zwar ihre Magie verloren aber ganz Hilflos sind sie nicht, sie werden die Schurken solange aufhalten wie sie können und stürzen sich in den Kampf. Rainbow meint noch Schnell zu Discord das sie das eine epische Wiedergutmachung nennt ehe die Freunde türmen. Er ruft ihnen noch nach auf Fluttershy aufzupassen und stellt sich mit den Helden den Schurken in den Weg. Diese können den Gefangenenaufstand niederschlagen und begeben sich zum Entscheidungskampf mit den Mane 6, an dem sich alle Völker Equestrias beteiligen. Dies erinnert Twilight an die wahre Macht der Freundschaft. Die Magie der Freundschaft teleportiet die Helden, die Prinzessinnen, Starlight und zum Schluss sogar Discord an den Ort des Geschehens. Die Elemente der Harmonie haben Twilight gelehrt wie Stark Freundschaft sein kann. Zusammen haben die Freunde die Harmonie der Freundschaft nach Equestria gebracht. Es wird immer viel zu tun sein, sie müssen auch anderen die Magie der Freundschaft lehren. Sie führen ihre Mission nach ihnen Fort. Die Magie der Freundschaft hebt die Helden, die Mane 6 und die Young 6 in die Luft zu Twilight. Jetzt hat Twilight es wirklich verstanden, die Elemente waren nur Symbole. Die wahre Magie hat immer schon hier existiert und je mehr Wesen verstehen wie mächtig Freundschaft ist desto Stärker werden sie sein, zusammen. Die Freundschaft aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft vereint sich in Twilight, deren entfesselte Kraft die Windigos vertriebt und die Schurken entmachtet. Wodurch diese in ihre ursprünglichen Formen zurückfallen. Chrysalis Wut ist ungebrochen doch mit ihn ihrer Ansprache das sie immer wider kommen werden die Schurken von einem Hausgroßen Cupcake begraben der vom Himmel fällt. Gefolgt von Schokoregen. Da kommen die Prinzessinnen, Starlight und Discord dazu der beteuert nichts damit zu tun zuhaben. Tatsächlich war es Pinkie die sich die Glocke und Discords Magie geschnappt hat. Als Nebenwirkung verwandelt sie sich in ein Riesenpony und fühlt sich als könnte sie den Kosmos in eine Welt aus Zuckerguss verwandeln. Discord nimmt mit Hilfe der Glocke seine Magie doch lieber wieder an sich und gibt auch den Schwestern die ihre Zurück. Nun kann man sich den Schurken widmen die sich gerade unter dem Cupcake vorkämpfen. Celestia weiß keine Strafe die den Schandtaten der Drei gerecht wird, aber Discord fällt eine Ein. Mit vereinten Kräften werden die Schurken von den Prinzessinnen und Discord zu einer Skulptur versteinern so das sie für alle Zeit vereint sind. Discord kann sich nichts Vorstellen was ihnen weniger gefallen würde. Großer Jubel. Celestia erzählt Twilight das als sie sie nach Ponyville schickte sie große Hoffnungen hatte, dann wurde aus ihr die Prinzessin der Freundschaft und Celestia wusste sie hatte richtig gewählt. Aber nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht einmal so Stolz zu sein wie jetzt gerade. Equestria ist bei Twilight auf jeden Fall in den Richtigen Hufen, sie ist bereit. Die Prinzessinnen und Discord verneigen sich vor ihr. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Cattail Ein Nachfahre Galerie Trivia *In Früheren Zeiten haben Heiler wie Meadowbrook Masken getragen um sich selbst vor Krankheiten zu schützen. Diese Praxis wurde im mittelalterlichen Europa angewendet. *Mage Meadowbrook ist die fünfte Hauptfigur einer MLP-Comicreihe die in der TV-Serie auftritt. Navboxen en:Mage Meadowbrook Kategorie:Comicfigur